Karna
Karna (カルナ, Karna) is one of many deuteragonists of Starry Knight. Karna was one of the four elemental experiments conducted by the White Order, having to escape with the help of Kida. Karna holds the title for, "The Golden Rose of Courage." Seeing how Karna was lacking the courage to escape from the White Order when he could have before - all those years ago. Appearance Karna always has a cold expression. Karna is somewhat tall, lean man, with pale-colored skin and bright seafoam green eyes. Karna has long almost white unkempt hair that is often hanging in front of his eyes that almost looks transparent. His gaze is sharp like a knife, often intimidating at first glance because he's so accustomed from fighting against Hollow's all day back when the Ivvan Family kept him as an experiment in their attempts to create "Fake Seiheiki", but Karna tends to soften up his expression later on when he's surrounded by Kida and the other Knights. Infused with a Philosopher Stone created by Erebus, that caused his half-demi god abilities, Karna is not able to take the Stone out or it will kill him due to being part of his life force. Nor can he do anything about the red liner under his eyes, claiming they appeared since his young years when he was first infused with the stone. When he was held as an experiment, Karna normally wore a black jumpsuit that exposed his Stone as he roamed around the vicinity, but during combat training, Karna wore something in golden armor that he has become fused with, giving off a divine radiance that had red fur almost like a cape. Under all his clothing, Karna's skin is adorned with scars from the unspeakable testing and horrendous battle drills the scientists would run on him. He has many scars covering nearly every part of his body but his face, and upper torso, but he doesn't mind them. Nowadays, Karna joys earning the loose clothing Kida bought for him, like jeans and shirts because he always wanted to try the idea of "fitting in". When they go out on errands, Karna likes to earn formal clothing like sweaters and slacks. During battles, Karna wears a uniform Ikuto conjured up for him that consists of a leather black jacket with his lance in gold on the back, along with black pants, a fitting white shirt, and fingerless gloves. Karna wears one of the earings Number One wore as a memento of their friendship. Personality While with the Ivvan Family, Karna's personality is similar to that of a doll. He lacks all emotions and is ruthless when he is ordered to perform a duty. Out of all Four, during battle drills, Karna was always the most relentless. Always doing what he was ordered to do as quickly as possible, usually not hesitating when need, because he didn't enjoy seeing Hollow's in pain as much as he was forced to inflict on them or other experiments. For example, when he killed a baby Hollow when Number 1 refused too, he did it without hesitation before Nathan got the chance to punish her. Mostly doing it so his friend wouldn't be hurt, taking it upon himself to receive the punishment instead. Though, because of Dr. Potter, he was always curious about the outside world, thus was always usually punished when talking about it with the other experiments or asking small questions to Kida when she was impersonating a teacher or the other scientists. After being exposed to Kida, the comforting other Roses, and the real world, Karna slowly reverts himself back into a true young adult. He's easily infatuated with the small things and has a need to see everything because he never had the chance to before. Karna has a deadpan and straightforward personality since he wasn’t taught the like. He’s very hard working and always tries to satisfy the needs of his friends above his own. He’s mostly quiet, emotional, sensitive, analytical, and a perfectionist. Depressed more than the other temperaments because he always analyze things too much and he always sets too high standards for himself that he can't fulfill due to being raised in the organization his whole life. Much like Leo, he believed that he was worth very little and that he deserved to die for his crimes he's committed under the Ivvan Family. Although unlike Leo, once he joins the Roses, he does not dwell on his past mistakes and allows himself to improve. He's strong-willed and even states that he wants to prove to Ikuto that he is more than just a killer and a weapon. Karna seems to care greatly for Kida since Kida was the one who exposed him to the outside world and helped him learn to find his own courage, and because she was the one who gave him a name. He shares a room with her until he moves rooms to be with Lavi. Karna often gives himself a small panic attack because he gets so worried when she could be in danger when she goes on missions without him. He is by Kida's side most of the time, in which she thinks is cute, but he's also seen hanging around Lavi and Sasori, a lot - since he finds them entertaining. Karna can't keep up with Marie very well, seeing how she's a loud person while Karna isn't, but he appreciates how she's almost like the little sister he never had with how she supports and cares for him. Stats Card Synopsis Karna was kidnapped off the streets when he was a small child, so he forgot his real name until Kida gave him one when he agrees to join the Roses. He went by Four at the research lab because they didn’t want to give him a real name since it would make him seem "more human" in which, he and his "siblings" were not. He’s one of the four experiments from a group of mages working under the Ivvan Family that wanted to make Gods based on elemental powers. Kida wasn’t let in easily, so she breaks in and has to fight with the rest of the experiments in order to take Karna. It was his courage he finally gathered in order to leave. Kida is the first friend Karna ever had and also the first person who thought of his eyes to be beautiful and not terrifying, in which a lot of the scientists and other experiments would comment on how much Karna's eyes scared them. Because of this, Karna cherishes the name he’s got from her and seeks to be someone befitting of his new given name, determined to live a "normal" life as best as he can. Be it because of the bond with the Roses or his will itself, he cares deeply for Kida and always looks out for her safety. He chooses to live with her and found a calling with cooking and gardening. Karna at first isn't so open to the other Roses, but he soon begins to trust his new found brothers. Abilities 'Master Spearman' *Karna is a master of his lance, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. *He can easily break through solid layers of concrete with just a mere swing. 'Magic User' *Karna has considerable knowledge of high-level Magic spells, casting several in quick succession, with no incantation and almost no effort, and still possessing formidable power. He has used spells up to level 81 and possesses advanced knowledge of Magic application and consistency. He can use a low-level spell repeatedly in rapid succession and with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. He uses a low-level lightning spell to burn a hole right through Ikuto's shoulder. 'Hand-to-Hand Combat ' *While used less often, Karna is highly proficient in this area. Karna stealthily knocked out several Mage guards with a single strike each. After discarding his Vessel during the battle against Frankie, Karna used his fists to defend himself from Frankie's rapid attacks with two other Hollows. 'Master Tactician' *Karna is a highly perceptive fighter, almost immediately determining an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He is a crafty tactician, effectively using Magic to confuse his opponents. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents, and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor. 'Immense Reiastu' *He can exert an immense amount of Reiastu due to his Philosopher's Stone, which, in addition to his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable Rose. His spiritual pressure can be felt from a great distance, and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Two has stated Karna was the strongest leader in the entire history of the Vatican's attempt to make a fake Khalid. His Reiatsu is golden. 'Enhanced Endurance' *While not having the most imposing appearance compared to other Roses, Karna is a very resilient fighter. During his fight against Giovanni, despite gaining severe injuries, Karna continued fighting effectively, even ignoring his wounds to the point where he seemed unfazed by them. *At the end of the fight, he was able to remain to stand and performed an impressive Shunpo to leave, and later survived being impaled by Frankie, taking the blow in Kida's place. During his fight with the 7th Valkyrie, Karna willingly damaged himself to escape from his enemy's possession attack and continued to fight as though unaffected, eventually obtaining victory. *During his fight with Allen, he had his entire left arm mutilated, and used that same arm to catch its blades and thrust them at the Commandment, ultimately defeating him. *Karna managed to survive a multitude of devastating injuries during his battle with Zooey, including having his stomach ripped out and being viciously attacked by his own Ultimate. 'Enhanced Durability' *Karna was able to resist the unique healing properties of V's hot springs without rotting away after being fully healed; Eden even stated he stayed in longer than anyone else. Pheeniks Rshi Aag ''(フェニックスセージファイアー, Phoenix Sage Fire)'' *The magic Karna is granted because of his Philosopher Stone, and his immense Spirit Energy. *He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style with his spear, which causes greatly increasing blows. *The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Karna's emotional state. *With his ability, he can also "eat" someone else's fire, as long as he can deflect it back or it'd make his stomach upset. *Due to the Philosopher Stone engraved inside of him, Karna cannot be burned by regular fire. *Karna's philosopher stone allows him to excel greatly in fire magic. 'Du Soleil (太陽の, Of the Sun) *Du Soleil is the vessel equipped and gifted to him by Marie after he formed a bond with Kida. *Du Soleil allows him to amplify and considerate his fire magic to make it more powerful. Allowing him to use his magic without running out of Spirit Energy as he used too before. *His vessel was adopted because of his ability to use a spear before, in which Karna is an excellent and proficient user in. 'Gujarane Vaala (台風を渡す'', Passing Typhoon)' *The magic Karna is granted because of his Aria, it's Water Magic. *Unlike most of the Knights, Karna is the only one who can't use his Aria. Though, this does not render his fighting ability. *Karna doesn't use this Aria often, however, because it takes up too much of his Reiatsu. *In dire situations, however, Karna can use Passing Typhoon in a steam of boiling hot water. 'Vasavi Shakti: O' Sun, Abide by Death'' ( '日輪よ、死に随えヴァサヴィ・シャクティ,' 'Nichirin' yo, Shi ni Shitagae) *Karna's signature ability he can only use for a short amount of time because he takes too much Reiatsu so he only uses it in extreme measures. *Pointing his spear at the enemy, the flames gather in the ring between the wings and converge into the spear. Released upon the enemy as a beam of light from the tip of the spear, it engulfs them in a massive explosion. The armor shatters into a number of red feathers that quickly fade away, causing him to say, "It was inevitable." Trivia *Karna found a passion for cooking and likes to do so for everyone around the house. **He's usually in charge of cooking because he wants to do it, claiming it gives him things to do for all the wasted time doing nothing else. *Sometimes the TV scares him when its too loud or comes on unexpectantly, so he usually sets it on fire *Karna is still adjusting to the outside world, so he doesn't know how things work. He usually does as he pleases until he gets scolded. *Karna works at Yuki's parent's flower shop because they were looking for help, and Karna's always had an interest in plants *Karna surprisingly doesn't get drunk no matter how much he drinks; out drinking both Sasori and Oz without much trouble. *He gets picked on by Eden and Leo often because he doesn't know much about anything, but Lavi chases them away for him. *Karna takes care of the small garden in the back, in which he named after Number One. **Thus when Eden and Henry accidently stepped on it once, he nearly released hell on them. *Karna has a high pain tolerance, building it up since he was a child; he could be stabbed several times and still withstand the pain. *Karna is a man of small words, but when he does speak; it's usually something totally random and funny. *Kida expected him to hang out with Zero or Senri because they're equally as quiet as he, but Karna enjoys to hang around Sasori and Lavi because of their positive personalities. *Karna isn't too fond of sweets and likes bitter things. *He still regrets he couldn't save his friends back in the lab. Category:Rose Category:Rose Knight Category:Ivvan Family Category:Male Characters Category:Lancer Category:Orphans Category:Fake Humans Category:Rose Knights